Dreams and Makebelieve
by shadadphilaro
Summary: Kurt meets two friends but there is more to this friendship than meets the eye, They are in reality two assasin males, but how do they know Kurt? Is there more to these two then meets the eye?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

Authors notes: I'm starting off with the two new characters mostly so you can get to know them a bit. There will be more Kurt goodness as the story progresses

Ryou sat on the top of the tower staring down into the seemingly infinite abyss below him it had been a long time since he had ever left this place and in truth he did not remember anything from the outside world well nothing except one thing a boy about three years old who looked as demonic as they come but Ryou remembered that he was the only one who was ever nice to him. He missed that boy very much especially at times like these when he felt so truly alone. He wished desperately that he could remember his name to have something besides a face and a wisp of a smile to hold onto but he had long ago forgotten it. As he was being trained inside of the tower he had forgot everything but the face of the boy and the kindness he felt from him. What are you doing Ryou? Asked a gruff voice from behind him his twin Bakura was there "N...Nothing." he stuttered blocking his thoughts from the taller boy. Huh are you looking at the sky? He asked his voice slightly taunting "Y…yes I am" ,replied Ryou as he slid to the ground slowly backing away from Bakura whenever he got into one of his moods it was not pretty Bakura just smirked, "Aw what are you afraid of me now? Still, afraid from the last time?" He asked. Suddenly in a flash of light he was behind Ryou grabbing his neck "'Kura!" he cried in surprise as the other boy squeezed his neck " Aw poor baby are you scared? Scared of little ol' me?" Bakura gaffed "pathetic I don't see how you could be of any use to us." He threw Ryou to the ground suddenly returning into the tower a look of disgust on his face. Ryou sighed in relief 'I was sure he was going to try to throw me over the wall…again' he thought the marks on his neck quickly disappearing as he slid into the shadows.

"Stupid runt" grunted Bakura as he continued to walk through the tower he didn't see why he was even needed… I can go wherever the light shines he though there is no were I cannot penetrate so what if he can go with the shadow's he's frightened of what they say, he could never use his power's the way that I can use mine. He continued to mumble paying no head to where he was going until he heard something in his ear say…. "But you fear what is said just the same." Shut up he spat at the voice he had heard that voice all of his life, every time that he stepped into the entrance hall and it frightened him when he was a child but now he found it more of a nuisance than anything "It's true I see it in the way you move I see it in the way you speak I know I know I know" "GRR Just drop it he growled at the disembodied voice. "It has been a long day and I do not need to hear all of your belly aching as well" he said disappearing in another flash of light and plopping onto his bed stupid voice, stupid brother he though.

Ryou sat on his own bed remembering the boy again he was special thought Ryou looking at the pendant the boy had given him when he told him that he had to leave. "I promise I'll never forget you Ryou." the boy had smiled at him and Ryou was almost certain that he was smiling back. That was before we were caught he remembered he and Kura were fleeing from Yanor and so he had to leave Kurt, that was his name yes Kurt, but it didn't make much of a difference they were still caught. Kura was different then Kura was my friend then too… Ryou sighed at his memory lying down on his bead fingering his new bruises he never would have done this to me his hand moved down to his abs or this he though fingering the scares that now lined his body. I hate Yanor I hate him for what he did to Kura he thought he was the one who made him into Bakura.  
Sometimes he said into his empty room I wish I could kill Yanor and then I could go back to the boy who played with me and treated me nice. Then Kura would be back and everything would be like it's supposed to be he said wistfulness evident in his pining voice.

Kurt awoke in his room at the institute he had had his dream again the dream of a boy with white hair and clear blue eyes being eaten by the shadows and of another slightly older one showing off light works as he called them they were brilliant flashes of light and Kurt for a moment wished that he and the shadow boy were real… but they weren't they were just a remnants of imaginary people he himself had made up when he was a child. He was not a child anymore he thought to himself They would be grown up too…Sigh I can't believe I'm thinking of them here he said to himself in a half chastising manner "I am at the institute and I have a lot of real friends I should not be pining over people who were not real!" he said it though his voice even to his own ears sounded sad. "Kurt…Kurt get up it's time for breakfast!" shouted Scott from the opposite side of the door. FOOD! He thought suddenly leaping from the bed and getting ready quickly then porting down to the dinning hall all further thought of the white head boys gone from his mind.

Bakura tossed fitfully in his sleep he was dreaming that weird dream again… the one with the demon who lived in a place called Xavier's school for the gifted or something like that he hated this dream he saw the demon and could not help but think how familiar he was though he know that he had never been in the tower and he himself of course had never been out of it. But still he was so vivid in these dreams and so were other things, things that he just didn't understand when he was awake thoughts of I'm trapped here I don't want to be here I want to leave I want to take Ryou with me… they were strange and made no sense to him when he awoke why would he ever want to leave? And more importantly why would he want to take the Runt with him? He opened his eyes the strange dream beginning to reseed in his mind but not before he saw the blue demon disappear in blur of smoke and then reappear in side of a room surrounded by a lot of other strange people. They all had different color everything and he did not understand why that was so everything at the Tower was a specific color he was white Ryou was white and their clothes were white but in the dream there were so many colors that he could not believe it to be real the only color besides white here were black blue green purple and red all those other color were just too strange he closed his eyes and shook his head reminding himself that of course it didn't make any sense it was just a dream after all. He sighed and resigned himself to that fact though a part of his mind asked but then how do I know all of those other color's to?  
Ryou woke up he stretched and gave out a small yawn he had dreamt of the boy again this time the boy was much older though so he knew it was just a dream and not a memory, though sometimes he had those dreams again too, he was not at the same place as before and this time he was fighting these strange people. Like in all the other dreams Ryou still couldn't hear anything but he was able to see. He sighed I don't like dreaming of him fighting but I guess what I have to do seeps into my dreams and at least the boy will never actually be hurt by what he is fighting. He consoled himself and then began to get dressed in yet another white outfit. Sigh I miss color he said as he stepped into the bathroom to change.

Ryou and Bakura both stood on opposite ends of the hall way they were waiting for their assignment to begin Ryou hated assignments they always meant that he had to kill someone. That didn't bother Bakura though and only Ryou and Yanor know the reason why. Ryou glared at the man standing in the center of the hall he was sitting smugly on a levitating chair O how he hated this man thought Ryou his eyes becoming black from his glare yet he kept himself in check making sure that he did not release any energy he know what the man would do to them if he did and he could not stand to see Kura alter again because of his own doings the next thing to go would be Kura's confidence he knew it. "Gentlemen…" said Yanor a smirk on his face "Your next target shall be Professor Charles Xavier."


	2. interlude memory upload

Author Notes: I am not inserting accents I don't think I would be able to do it properly sorry and also I kind forgot to this on my fist Ch oops heh anyway I would appreciate any mistakes you catch, this is my first Fan fiction I ever published and so I'm a little nervous about it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the x-men

Ryou blinked in confusion, which is more emotion than he wanted to show this man but he quickly regained composer "What kind of mission is it this time?" he asked Yonor. He was sure he had heard that name before, Xavier. "It is a two part mission you and Bakura are going to infiltrate his school as students and you will gather information on all of them and once the time is Wright and you have gathered all the information possible on his students I want you to kill him make it seem natural after that you are to bring the students to me." he said no real emotion on his face just that annoying smirk of satisfaction. Ryou glared back He nodded and disappeared into the shadows again at least it would be a while until he had to kill him he though as he passed through the familiar shadows of the tower before he had been unable to avoid the evil that lurked within them but now he new which shadows to avoid in order to get from one point to another but " how would it be at another place?" He wondered he sighed again well at least this time it would be an while before he had to kill the man maybe they would be able to escape maybe they would be able to free Kura no he was dreaming again he though shaking his head for now he had better concentrate how were they going to get to this Xavier? There on his desk as always were the documents that Yonor had been able to gather on his next target He of coarse was left to figure everything else out. He Groaned slightly he hated this work but he sat at the desk anyway flipping open the folder he knew that Yonor would provide whatever he asked in order to complete this assignment so he didn't have to worry about the funds to get these things so, after he had read over the information he began to make a list of what he needed:

1. Identities for both himself and Bakura (Fake fingerprints, birth certificates and the like)

2. A place to say they had lived( perhaps make it were they had just moved into the country?)

3. Money to fill that said house with Items (They will have to live there for at least a while and make it appear as if someone were there even if they did just "move in" )

4. Legal documents that showed that they were on their own legally (perhaps make Bakura there guardian?)

5. Appropriate undetectable weaponry

Ryou wrinkled his nose at the thought but it was true after all were they to kill this man with their bare hands and powers? I hope not he thought turning back to the documents a telepath will more than likely be able to deflect any of their attacks "though I guess we can catch him off guard." He shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts. "What else will I need? Huh I guess that covers all of the material items now he had to come up with a fake story as to why they were moving" he like the just moved in aspect of his plan that would help explain why Xavier hadn' t sensed them before at least, and give them and excuse for not having a house properly set up, after all Cerebro could only sense so much he flipped open the folder to the things schematics... No Cerebro could sense new mutants from all over the world he would just have to have himself and Bakura "discover" their powers in Bayville. yeah he'll say they just moved form Texas that was believable a really small town in the panhandle of Texas to help explain why they unsure to what they were seeing. All he had to do now was find such a town create false records and for a telepath false memories sigh I guess this isn't going to be that hard, he began placing mental blocks now creating false memories outside of the innermost block and then placing a block around that incase Xavier was the type to want to 'Help' people uncover their pasts. Ryou flopped onto his bed it was going to take a while for him to create all of these memories and he would have to do Bakura's too since he wasn't going to do them himself. Ryou sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. He guarded his memories of Kurt carefully and then summoned forth the new memories and sent them through a mental link into Bakura.

"Bakura come forward." commanded Yonor after Ryou had left. He of coarse obeyed without a hint of hesitation and Yonor with no ceremony grabbed his arm and shot Bakura with a syringe. 'What is he doing! He is our master so whatever he wishes. No, stop! I have to get away! Why we trust Yonor.' " Help please!" Bakura's confused thoughts suddenly ceased and Yonor said " Under what you are about to receive you will always remain loyal to me nothing else maters you are loyal to me." Yonor then removed the needle and seemed to disappear from his place leaving Bakura standing there stilly seemingly unable to respond to anything until the thoughts Ryou sent him penetrated through his mind and he was lost inside of Ryou' s world of make-believe. He suddenly was filled with memories of he and his brother and their parents and sister and he remembered their sister and parents car accident he remembered that he and Ryou were the only ones to survive.

Then he blinked, he clutched his head in pain and looked around him not at all recognizing anything inside of this hall " W…Where am I? Ryou!" he thought concern for his brother suddenly filling his mind before he passed out from the memory overload.

Ryou just curled up on his bed he would love it if these memory' s were real if Bakura really did care he shook his head and then searched for his brother reaching out his power and control until he felt his brother' s shadow. Bring him to me please he asked the familiar spirit no mater what happened this shadow and his own had never betrayed him so he new that it was safe to ask. The shadow seemed to rise from the ground and envelope Bakura it then spread from Ryou' s own shadow and lay Bakura on top of Ryou's bed. It is getting rather late isn' t it he thought laying next to his brother. I hope I dream again today he thought lazily as he began to drift to sleep.

In the middle of the night Kurt shot up wide awake he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts he had seen the Boy' s again today, they were his age and one was holding the other in his sleep, they were in a very plain room with practically no light except for one on a small table set against a wall. He could see a paper on the table but he couldn't remember what was on it, thought he was sure it was something important. it was strange the dream's seemed to be becoming more and more vivid, they also seemed to be accruing more and more frequently though he couldn't' for the life of him come up with a logical reason why! Kurt got out of his bed and stood on the balcony looking at the stars and sky he couldn't help but think of the boy's again Light and Darkness he thought suddenly shaking his head he returned to his bet to try to get a few more hours of sleep, but all he could do was lie there thinking of the boys and the piece of paper still pondering what could be on it.

Hey umm please review even if you don't like it.


End file.
